Sweet Revenge
by XxRavenhawkexX
Summary: The Kinkou Order is all but destroyed, and to preserve the balance of the world Shen, Akali and Kennen are forced to join the League of Legends to hunt down and kill the new Order's leader. Shen's brother, Zed. Or do they? Will Akali use her love for Shen to convince him to spare Zed's life? Or will Shen ignore her pleas and kill Zed in the blindness of rage and revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever story on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own League of legends or any of its champions, only my own characters.**

"So... let me get this straight." Akali said, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "We are hunting the leader of the Shadow Ninjas who is, according to what we know, running towards the Institute of War?"

"That's right." The man said, who's voice was somewhat muffled by the mask. "We have to capture him before he gets there, you know the rule of the League." Hearing this, Akali sighed. If Zed got to the Institute of War and was assigned as a champion, the League clearly states that no one is to be harmed in its walls.

"Shen... there's no way we can get there before him." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"We cannot just let him get away with what he's done!" Shen responded angrily.

"What can we do? Follow him to the League and ask them if we can go ahead and kill one of its champions? Would your father approve of that?!" Akali said, now too getting angry.

Shen suddenly looked very sad, and hung his head down. Akali pitied him, to have his father murdered by his own brother, and then to have the old Ninja order fall. She felt like a fool for being angry with him. When she first found him, she thought he was just a man driven mad by revenge. But now, she cared deeply for him, she even wanted to help him get his revenge. Because she cared for him. Because she loved him.

"Shen... i'm sorry." She said as he lifted his head. "i never should of said that."

"It's alright, Akali. It's my fault for getting angry with you." Shen looked down to the hand, hanging at his side. "But we can't just sit by and let him kill us all and disturb the balance."

"I understand, Shen." She moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder, being careful not to be stabbed by the spikes on his shoulder armour. "I'm always here for you."

Shen looked back at her and from the change of shape in his mask, Akali could tell that he was smiling. Shen rarely smiled or laughed. And he only did when around her or Kennen. She smiled back at him but her eyes widened as she felt Shen's hand on her cheek. She smiled at him again, moving closer to him. But as she did they both heard the door to her room burst open, and a Yordle walked in. He had a wide grin on his face as he saw them.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kennen greeted them, still grinning.

"Kennen, has the weather cleared up?" Shen asked his friend.

"It has, let's go already!" he gestured to the exit and led his friends down the stairs. They walked out of the inn they were staying in and walked up the road to the Institute of War, and whatever else fate had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain continued to fall as Shen, Akali and Kennen walked up the road towards the Institute of War. They had travelled through Ionia for three days. Shen had over a dozen thoughts passing through his mind at once, but he was mainly thinking about Akali. He didn't know what to feel for her, but he was the Eye of Twilight, who is supposed to be free of emotions. He thought to himself, "_Will i dare to disturb the balance and law by denying my destiny and falling for her?" _He glanced at her, she was walking with her head down, completely quiet. The silence was almost unbearable. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the bushes around them rustling. The trio drew their weapons and prepared for combat as a group of Zed's "Shadow Ninjas" jumped out of the bushes and surrounded them. Shen threw quick glances at Kennen and Akali, gesturing them commands. They both nodded and went off to fight the Ninjas.

Shen firmed his grip on his swords as he walked towards the four shadow ninjas before him. One of the ninjas charged at Shen, his sword raised above his head and swung down at Shen. Shen sidestepped, dodging the blow, and lunged at the ninja's heart. The ninja groaned as Shen's sword pierced his chest. Shen removed the sword from the ninja's chest and turned to fight off another ninja. The ninja parried every blow that Shen made but he was no match for him. The ninja made a wide swing for Shen's head, but Shen ducked and slashed his sword across the ninja's stomach. The ninja grunted as he fell to the ground.

Shen turned around quickly enough to see the third ninja running at him, ready to strike. Shen quickly rolled to the side so he was behind the ninja. Shen gripped the sword in his right hand and stabbed it into the ninja's back. He pulled the sword out of the ninja's back and pushed him face-first into the ground. Shen turned and quickly blocked the fatal blow that was about to made to him. He forced the ninja off him and stood up straight. The ninja prepared himself and ran at Shen, gripping his sword in both hands, and lunged at Shen. Shen barely managed to step out of the way and quickly swung at the ninja. The ninja blocked it and their swords locked. Before Shen could react, the ninja drew a dagger from the sheath on his back and stabbed it into Shen's right shoulder. Shen grunted in pain as the ninja grinned behind his black mask. Shen quickly raised his sword and lunged it into the ninja's neck. The ninja fell backwards as Shen removed his sword from the ninja's throat. He then remembered the dagger that was in his shoulder.

Shen sheathed his swords and gripped on the dagger in his shoulder. With great pain, he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, blood slowly dripping down his armour from the wound. He looked at the dagger closely. It had crossed swords on the hilt, with what looked like Zed's mask behind them. Shen grunted in disgust and dropped the blade on the ground. He turned his head and walked over towards his comrades, both were covered in blood. Shen suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand on his forehead. Akali noticed this and rushed forward towards him.

"Shen! Are you alright?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Akali... i..." Shen said before feeling himself fall to the ground, and hearing Akali and Kennen shout his name, fell into unconsciousness.

Shen felt himself slowly wake up and put a hand on his forehead. He threw quick glances around the tent, making sure where he was. He sat up and sighed, opening his eyes. He looked down at his bare chest and saw a bandage going across his chest and over his shoulder. There was dried blood on the bandage. He felt strange without his armour on. He stood up and walked outside of the tent, to where Akali and Kennen were sitting next to a campfire. They heard him approach and stood up. They turned around and looked at him. Akali gasped, for she had never seen Shen without his mask on before. He was a quite handsome man, with black spiked hair and light stubble. The enchantment on his eyes was gone, and Akali could see bright blue eyes on his face. She wondered why he even wore his mask in the first place.

"Ah, Shen. You're awake." Akali said with a smile.

"It's about time." Kennen told him, grinning. "We thought you were gonna sleep forever.

"I see." Shen responded. "Come on, we should get moving. We can't be far behind Zed." he said with a slight smile.

The trio gathered up the camp and continued down the road towards the city, containing the docks they needed to get into Valoran and into the institute of War. Akali approached Shen's side as he was walking and glared at him. He glanced at her and then focused his attention back to the road. She had never felt this way about anyone before. It confused her.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit? You aren't going to be able to fight very well with the wound." Akali told him, frowning with concern.

"If i stop now, Zed will get too far ahead of me." He paused, pulling the cloth shirt he always wore under his armour over his head and straightening it. " He has to pay for what he's done." He told her as he buckled on his armour. Akali noticed a somewhat hint of sadness in his voice. She continued walking beside him in silence. How sad he must be, she thought to herself. His life had not been a good one, forced to train everyday to become the Eye of Twilight. Then, watching his own father get tortured right in front of him. Now his father was gone, killed by his own brother, Zed. She suddenly had a thought pass into her mind. "Are you sure about this?" Akali asked him, in barely more than a whisper.

"Sure about what?" Shen replied.

"Zed. Are you sure about killing him? Maybe there's another way."

Shen froze halfway through putting on his bracer. He sighed as he looked down at his feet. _"Was he sure about this? Was killing his own brother really the answer?"_ No, if he showed Zed mercy, then he would receive none. If he let Zed live, Zed would kill him. He turned his head and looked at Akali.

"To be honest, i hadn't really thought about it." He paused, finishing the straps on his bracer. "I guess i don't want to kill him, i mean, he's my brother. But what he did... is unforgivable. And he won't hesitate to kill me. We must defeat him if we are to restore the balance."

"I... i understand Shen, and whatever you do, i'll support you." Akali told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Akali." He replied, smiling back at her, and turned his attention down the road, where the city was in sight. They continued down the hill towards the city, Where the ship to cross the sea to where The Institute of War was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

The city guardsmen pulled out his wineskin from his bag and took a drink. He finished drinking and put the wineskin back into the bag. He stood up from his chair and looked around. It was a beautiful day in Ionia, the sun was shining through the clouds and there was a light breeze. The guardsmen was about to lose focus when his fellow guardsmen and friend tapped him on the shoulder. The guardsmen got his attention back and looked at his friend, who gestured up the road at three people approaching the city. He nodded to his friend and went up to meet the travellers.

"Hold! What is your business in the city?" The guardsmen said, glaring at each of them.

Shen sighed before saying, "My friends and i are planning to go to Valoran to meet some friends."

"Ah, i see. Having a break are we?" The guard grinned before looking over his shoulder at his companion. "Open the gates!" The gates slowly opened and Shen, Akali and Kennen walked into the small city. As soon as they were out of sight by the guards at the gate, Kennen suddenly burst out laughing.

"Wow Shen! I never knew you could lie, being the Eye of Twilight and all!" Kennen exclaimed, only barely able to cease his laughter.

"I'm not supposed to, but we must not explain our initiative to anyone." Shen told him. He turned to face his companions. "What we are doing must stay between the three of us. Understand?"

Akali and Kennen both nodded in unison and followed Shen as he led the way towards the docks. The smell of the sea was very strong, but luckily their masks provided some protection from the smell. They continued walking through the cobblestone streets until they reached the docks. They approached a man sitting down at a table in front of his ship. Shen stood in front of his table and gently rapped his knuckles on it, getting the man's attention. The man was a bit chubby and had shaggy brown hair and a short cropped beard. He grinned at Shen and gestured for Shen to sit down. Shen took the seat and rested his elbows on the table.

"Hello, good sir! What can i do for you today, hmm?" The chubby man asked him

"My friends and i need to get to Valoran. Do you have any spots left on your ship?"

"Yes i do indeed!" The man said, opening his handbook. He paused suddenly at looked at each of them. "A man, a woman and a Yordle aye? May i ask your names?"

Shen remained silent for a second and replied. "I am known as Derek." He told the man, and then gestured towards Akali. "She is known as Elissa, and the Yordle." He paused. "The Yordle is Sadren." He smiled slightly at the man across the table. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" Shen trailed off.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Captain Weylin, at your service!" He bowed slightly in his chair.

"So Captain, when do we leave?"

"We should be able to leave tomorrow, but don't be surprised if something comes up and the trip gets postponed for a few days, aye?"

"Very well, do know an inn where we can stay the night?"

"I would suggest The Golden Lion, the finest tavern in town!" The man said as Shen stood. "You can go straight ahead then turn left on the first turn then its right there!" Shen nodded thanks turned to leave. Weylin shouted behind him. "If something happens i'll send a message to you! But otherwise, meet me here tomorrow morning and we can leave!" Shen turned and waved at the man, then continued down the street, following the directions Weylin gave him. Eventually, they reached the Golden Lion and went inside. The tavern was cleanly then most of the taverns he had stayed at before. The room was pretty quiet as he walked up to the counter, where a woman was washing a glass. She noticed him and put the glass away.

"Hello honey, what can i do for you?"

"I'm just looking for a room, if you don't mind."

She turned her head towards Akali and Kennen and then looked back at Shen. "Room for three, i take it?" Shen nodded. "Sorry love, but the only room we have left is a room with two beds." Shen frowned as he told her. "That's alright, we'll take it." Shen put a few coins on the counter and she took them. She led them up the stairs, and towards a room at the far end of the hallway. She gave Shen a key, who put it in the bag hanging at his hip.

"Here you go! Would you like something to eat? Drink? She asked him.

"Not right now, thank you. We will let you know when we require something."

"Alright then, enjoy your stay!" She smiled at them and walked back down the stairs. Shen quickly pulled out the key from his bag and unlocked the door. The room was quite small and as she said, only had two beds. Akali looked at Shen with concern and told him, "So one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor." Shen looked back at her, with no expression on his face.

"I will, you two need more rest then me." Shen told her.

"No! You're still wounded. Let me." She hung her head.

"Akali, it's alright." He paused, lifting her head with his hand. "I'll be fine."

She stared back into his eyes and after a moment, calmed herself and sighed. "Very well, Shen. Have it your way." She walked over to one of the beds and sat on the end of it.

Shen suddenly grinned. "Don't i always?" Akali gasped. It was the first time she had ever seen Shen grin. Ever since she had met him, he had never grinned and barely laughed or smiled. She smiled back at him. "You know Shen, if you didn't wear that mask and did that more often, you would have woman swooning by your feet as you passed!" She told him, laughing.

Raising his eyebrow, he said, "And you wonder why i'm always serious?"

"Why are you always so serious?" she asked him, now curious.

"I just told you, didn't i?"

"What's the real reason, Shen?"

He paused, walking up towards the wall and leaning against it, slowly sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor against it. He had lost his grin, and stared blankly at his outstretched hands. "I have too, because i am the Eye of Twilight. Being the Eye of Twilight... means i am supposed to have no emotions. No feelings. No... nothing." He looked up at her. "It is the law that all Eyes of Twilight must follow."

"Then why don't you follow it now?"

"I... don't know, exactly. Sometimes i wonder if because of what happened with Zed... there is no more use for an Eye of Twilight like me. No purpose."

"You do have a purpose, Shen. To defeat Zed and rebuild the order. To preserve the balance."

He sighed. "I hope you're right. If it is... there may be hope for us yet."

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell us any of this?

"I didn't feel as if it was important, so i never mentioned it. Until now." He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder as Kennen called his name.

"So uh, one question, if i may?" Kennen asked. Shen nodded in approval. "What's with that eye thing you do?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You know, the eye enchantment. How does it work?"

"Oh... well... i can control the enchantment with my will, so i can have the enchantment there or not whenever i wish."

"Ah... My apologies, but you probably shouldn't have it showing while we're around others. It makes you more easily spotted by the shadow ninjas."

"I hadn't thought of that, but i guess you're right." Shen said before closing his eyes, concentrating on using his will. It took time, but eventually he felt the enchantment's presence fade away. He opened his eyes to see Akali and Kennen staring at him in awe. "Better?" he asked them. They both nodded in unison. Shen smiled. "So, does anyone want something to eat?"

"Sweet mother of all things, yes! I feel as if i haven't eaten in weeks!" Kennen exclaimed.

"I, too feel slightly peckish." Akali said.

Shen nodded and opened the door, leaving the room and closing it behind him. He continued down the hallway and walked down the stairs into the main room. He glanced at the table in the right-side corner of the room. There were three men fully dressed in black, with red sashes across the chest. Shadow ninjas. Hopefully they don't notice me, he thought. He slowly approaching the counter and pulled down his mask. The woman who served him earlier walked to the counter where Shen was.

"Hello again, sir! What would you like?" She asked him, smiling.

"Hello, my lady, i need three bowls of stew and a glass of your finest ale." Shen replied.

"Certainly! That will be 15 gold pieces please." Shen put a half-full small bag on money on the counter and she took it, counting the coins in the bag. She nodded and told him. "Your meals will be ready soon, ok love?"

Shen returned the nod and stiffened as he felt someone put his hand on Shen's right shoulder. He turned to see the three men dressed in black standing in front of him. He frowned slightly while saying. "Can i help you?" Shen asked the one who had his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, i'm looking for someone, and i was wondering if you help me out." The man replied, grinning.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Alright, he has blue armour and cloth, two swords sheathed on his back, a dagger sheathed on his left thigh, and a bag hanging on his side from his belt." His grin widened. "Say, he looks just like you. It wouldn't be _you _we're looking for would it?" the man turned his head to his fellows and they all laughed. Shen simply smiled. 

"You tell me." With that, the man firmed his grip on Shen's shoulder and attempted to swing at Shen's head. Shen stopped the hand with his own and thrusted his knee forward, catching the man off-guard and he doubled over. The man used the hand not clutching his stomach to slowly lift himself but fell backwards when Shen's boot connected with his cheek. The second man approached Shen, running at him with his fist raised just beside his head. Shen knocked the arm out of the way with his wrist and quickly counter-attacked by swinging his fist into the man's stomach. The man grunted in pain that quickly turned into shouts of fear as Shen lifted the man from the ground over his shoulder and slammed him into the table behind him, breaking it in half.

Shen quickly turned his attention to the last man, who stood a few metres away from Shen. The ninja rushed towards Shen with his fist raised. He swung a quick fist at Shen, but Shen was quicker, crouching to dodge the swing. But as he stood up, the ninja was ready for it, and swung his left fist into Shen's cheek. Shen staggered back slightly and prepared for the ninja's next move. The ninja threw a heavy blow at Shen, but Shen quickly dodged it, and ducking to the ground, he tripped the ninja to the ground. Shen quickly got up and grasped the ninja's cloth at the neck and pinned him against the wall. The ninja grunted as Shen punched him square in the nose, almost breaking it. "Tell your master this: I am coming for him, and he cannot escape me. And when i do find him, i will show him no mercy." He threw the ninja to the ground and looked disgusted. "Get out of here, i don't want to see your faces again." With that, the three ninjas fled the tavern and Shen turned to see the woman's face turned white. She slowly walked up towards him. "You... you scared them off?" She asked him, receiving a simply nod from Shen. The colour returned to her face as she began cleaning up the mess the brawl had made.

"I'm... sorry about the mess. I'll help you." Shen offered.

"It's alright honey, at least those bastards got what they deserved."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they would come in here almost every day and interrogate people, asking if they had seen a man in blue armour and cloth. They were asking for you, weren't they?"

Shen nodded. "They have been hunting me. Some old family debt that i refuse to pay they say." He lied.

"Ah, i see. Well you should get some rest after that, i'll have your meals brought up to you." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." Shen turned to walk up the stairs when the woman approached him again and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, i'll keep this a secret." Shen nodded thanks and continued up the stairs and into the room where Akali and Kennen waited. He entered the room and told them. "Our meals will be here shortly."

"We heard fighting downstairs, what happened?" Kennen asked him.

"Zed's shadow ninjas were looking for me, and they found me, but they regret it now." Shen replied. They waited for a time until their meals were brought up to them, and they all ate in silence. Except Kennen, of course, who made so much noise eating his meal you could hear him from miles away. When they finished Akali and Kennen sat down on the beds and slowly fell asleep. Shen watched them for a time, and after about an hour, lay down on the floor and finally fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well here is Chapter 4. It took a lot longer than expected, sorry about that. Anyway, here you go, i hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review, i'd love to hear from you :D**

The room was almost pitch-black as the shadow ninja led his fellows through the door. There was a figure standing near the only window in the room, the moon shining through it, barely showing the figures body shape. The ninja in front carefully approached him and almost whispered. "Master... We found him." The figure looked over his shoulder and the ninja could see his metal mask covering his mouth and his glowing red eyes. He was wearing almost full black, red cloth sticking out in a few places. He had a dark and intimidating voice as he spoke. "Good, Actrak. I trust you disposed of him?"

"Umm... not exactly."

"What are you saying?"

"Well... we were forced to flee. He was too strong."

"Hmm... you know the punishment for fleeing at the sight of our greatest threat, yes?" Zed gestured for his guard to grab Actrak and the guard placed a dagger on his throat. "No, wait! Give me another chance! I will not fail you again!" Zed turned to glare at Actrak, and Zed could see the fear in his eyes. "You'd better not, if you want to keep your life. Find Shen, and stop him from reaching the Institute of War." Zed turned back to look out the window. He thought to himself, "_I'll find you, Shen. And when i do, you'll wish you were never born."_ Zed turned slightly and gestured for the guard to release Actrak. The guard removed the dagger and pushed Actrak away. Actrak slowly nodded and left, his comrades behind him. The guard glanced at his master and slowly walked up towards him. "Zed, what are you planning to do about Shen?" The guard asked, and zed smiled under his mask. Zed looked over his shoulder to see the guard frowning at him. He simply said, "I'm going to make everything that Shen holds dear crumble around him, and then i'll end his miserable existence."

Shen slowly opened his eyes and put his hand in front of his eyes. He made a fist and dug his nails into his skin, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't wearing his armour, but his cloth shirt and pants he wore under his armour. He wore no mask and wore black leather boots. He got up quietly and walked towards the window. The moon was shining through the top of the window. Still night, then, he thought to himself. He heard the bed creak as Akali turned on her other side, now facing the wall. She was slightly shivering. Shen walked over and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He was about to walk away when Akali's hand shot out and grasped his wrist. He turned to see her staring into his eyes. She looked frightened. "Stay... please." She managed to say, Shen sat on the end of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder and covered her hand with his own. "What time is it?" She asked, and Shen smiled as he replied. "It's seems about two hours before dawn. What's wrong, Akali?" He asked. Akali sighed. "I... had such a horrible dream..." She told him. Shen frowned as he replied. "What did you see?" Akali's eyes widened as he said it. "I... saw you, i saw Zed corrupting you. You turned into one of them, the shadow ninjas. He ordered you to kill me, and you followed his orders by walking up to me and stabbing your sword into my heart. I fear that will happen."

"Akali... that will never happen, i promise you."

Akali smiled. "I hope you're right... i don't want to lose you Shen."

"I don't mean to offend, but... why do you care for me so? I do not deserve this."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't understand why you care for me like this, or how to feel towards it."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I'm not sure what that feeling is... but for you, i'm willing to find out."

Akali blushed as she looked away from him, but he lifted her head back up with his hand, and then rested his hand on her cheek. He smiled as he released his hand and started to get up, and Akali sat up quickly. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"I always have trouble sleeping. My dreams don't comfort me anymore."

"Do you want to... sleep with me?"

Shen was stunned, and did not reply for a moment. Finally, he managed to speak. "Umm... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, i mean... sorry if this is too fast for you."

"It's fine, Akali. As long as you're sure."

"Of course." She told him. Shen walked over to the bed and cuddled up behind Akali. Akali pulled the blanket over them and they both fell asleep.

Akali opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to see Shen still sleeping. As much as she liked watching him sleep, she knew he had to get up if they were to make it on the ship at the time they planned. She grasped him upper arm and shook him a little. "C'mon Shen, get up already." She said, smiling. Shen moved slightly and groaned. Eventually, he opened his eyes and after what seemed forever, Shen managed to get up. He rubbed his eyes and saw Akali standing before him. He slid out of the bed and walked over towards his armour, only to find it missing. He turned to see Akali holding it in front of him. He grinned as she gave it to him. He buckled it on and strapped his bracers and shinguards on. Akali and Shen grabbed their masks and put them over their heads in unison. They stared into each other's eyes for about a minute before Shen moved off to wake Kennen. But to his surprise Kennen jumped out of the sheets and pinned Shen to the ground, standing on top of him. They all laughed and Kennen jumped off Shen and helped him to his feet. After Kennen got ready, they opened the door and walked down the stairs. The main room was completely empty other than the woman who was near the counter, cleaning dishes. They waved goodbye and walked out of the inn. Shen looked up to see the sun brightly shining through the clouds.

Shen continued and led them to the docks, where Captain Weylin was waiting for them. The captain grinned as he walked over to them. "Hey there you are! I thought we were going to have to leave without you!" He told them, laughing. "So, are you ready? It's gonna be a long trip. So if there's anything you need to do before we go, you'd better do it now." He continued. Shen simply nodded and replied. "We're ready. Let's depart." The Captain's grin widened. "Good! Let's be on our way then!" Weylin led them to his ship and gestured for them to get on. The three friends got on the ship, followed by Weylin, and the captain ordered his crew to prepare to set out. The crew followed the captain's order and before Shen knew it, the ship was sailing through the water towards Valoran. Weylin gestured Shen over towards the bow and the captain leaned on the wooden rails. He sighed as he spoke. "Been a while since i was last in Valoran. Home."

"You live in Valoran?" Shen asked.

"Aye, it was my home for about 20 years before i began my life as a sea captain. It's a nice place. I was born in Bilgewater, you see. That's where i learnt how to sail. So, why do you wanna go there?"

"I have friends in Demacia who i want to see again."

"Are you a soldier there of some sort? I mean, you don't like any ordinary traveller."

"I've heard that countless times since i left." Shen chuckled. "Anyway, to answer your question, i have some skills in combat. I'm hoping i can help stop this war for good."

"Hmm... if i were you, i wouldn't get involved in that. Nasty stuff happens to people who fight in the war."

"I have to. I can't just sit by and let Noxus destroy my home."

"You're a good man, Derek. Willing to sacrifice himself for him homeland. I've seen few men like that."

Shen nodded. Weylin seemed a good enough man. Shen moved forward and rested his arms on the rail, looking down at the flowing water. The feeling of the wind blowing and the sound of the ocean, Shen felt like he could spend forever on the water. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. Suddenly, he heard Zed's voice in his mind. _"Shen... You cannot defeat me, so give it up. Join me, and together, we will rule the new Order. What say you, Brother?" _ Shen's eyes widened as he heard Zed say this, but he closed his eyes once more and replied to Zed, _"So... you are tired of running, and now you're that scared of me you invite me to your so called New Order? I swear this, Zed. I will find you, and you will face justice. Then the balance will be preserved" _Shen heard Zed chuckle slightly, then it turned into a laugh. _"So you deny my offer? Very well, Brother. I do not wish to do this, but the ignorant must perish!" _ Zed's menacing voice said in Shen's mind. Shen simply chuckled and said. "_Come and try, you should beware a man with nothing to lose."_ Shen opened his eyes and looked up. From the corner of his eye, Shen saw the captain glance at him. Shen turned his head to face him. The captain eventually spoke. "Let me ask you something, Derek. If you're a soldier of Demacia, then why are you in Ionia?"

"My friend was Ionian, and fought in the battle between Noxus and Ionia. He didn't make it." Shen lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, friend."

They mostly remained in silence for the rest of the day. As the sun set, and the darkness of the night covered the sky, Shen stood alone at the bow, drinking from a wine bottle and staring out into the distance. Akali approached him silently and stood behind him. Before she could speak, Shen said. "What is it, Akali?"

"Come inside, Shen, you need to get some rest."

"I don't think i could sleep with this many thoughts on my mind."

"What are you seeing, Shen?"

"I... i'm just thinking about what will happen. After we defeat Zed, if we can."

"Shen... we will stop him. We have to."

"I know, i just wish i wasn't the one who had to do it. But i am, and nothing can change that." Shen turned to face her. "Akali... you and Kennen are the only things in this world which i truly care about. Without you, i am nothing. You should go back to your room, i'll be there soon, if you wish." Akali nodded and walked back towards her cabin. Shen saw her leave and he turned back to look out into the sky. He finished off the wine bottle and smiled to himself. He walked down the main deck towards the cabins, and to where he had found his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Shen awoke with a fright as the dream he was having turned into a nightmare. He glanced over to his die and saw Akali next to him with her eyes closed, still sleeping. Shen sat up in the bed and sighed, he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He slid out of bed, slowly as not to wake Akali, and got dressed in his clothes he wore under his armour. He opened the door slowly and sneaked out of the room. He made his way down the small hallway and opened the door on his right, leading out into the main deck. He made his way across the deck but stopped as he heard a voice.

"It's a strange time to be wandering across the deck, even for you."

Shen turned to see who had spoken. Shen saw a figure standing in the shadows, and before he could react, the figure revealed himself. The man was very pale, and from his elbow down on both arms, there where what looked like black-purple spikes, and a purple fire could be seen flowing through the spikes. On his legs, from his knee down, was the same, covered by black-purple spikes. His hair was completely white and trailed down his back, settled in place by a silver crown with a dark amethyst in the front. He had a golden amulet around his neck, which was shaped as a diamond. He also had a bow slung over his back, and strangely enough, it had no bowstring. His voice also had a slight echo to it. Shen glared at him and replied. "Then why are you out here?"

"I never sleep... i never have been able to since what happened at the temple..." the man trailed off.

"Who are you?"

"My apologies, for not mentioning earlier. I am known as Varus, the Arrow of Retribution, they call me."

"I have heard of you, you were the temple guardian." Varus nodded. Shen continued. "Well met, i am..."

Varus cut him off. "I know who you are, Shen. I know what your purpose is here."

"What do you mean?"

"You wish to join the league, like me."

"You want to join the league?"

"Yes. The Noxian commanders are there, and i intend to show them why they call me the Arrow of Retribution."

"I see. Do you know anything about the league?"

"Not much, and i wish i knew more. What do you want to know?"

"How does one join the league?" Shen asked, his black spiky hair blowing through the wind.

"From what I've heard, to join the league you need to prove yourself in different ways. For example, for a fighter like yourself, you would be tested in Strength, Durability, Stamina and skill. If you pass all the tests, the High Summoner Council meets to decide whether you can join or not."

"Hmm... So that way no one who is too weak gets put in the League."

"Exactly. Each champion in the league gets their own Caretaker Summoner. The Caretaker Summoner answers all your questions, leads you towards the battlefield to be summoned, and is your servant during your time at the Institute."

"I understand, Thank you for telling me all this."

"You're quite welcome. By the way, i heard some rumours that the man your hunting has joined forces with the Noxians.

"Zed has allied himself with the Noxians?"

"Yes. He has requested that he will fight for them and support their cause if they capture you and hand you over to him."

"The bastard... As if him getting to the League wasn't bad enough, now he's got a whole army in protecting him from me."

"You seem a good enough person, Shen. I offer you with this, we can work together to eliminate the Noxian commanders **and **Zed, before they do anything worse."

"I accept, gladly. These monsters will pay for what they've done, in blood. I swear this."

Varus smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that, my friend."

Varus and Shen stayed up all night, talking about the Noxians and Zed, mainly on how they would kill them. The hours passed and they were greeted to the sun, rising up and bringing light to the world. Akali opened the door to the main deck and gazed around at the sky. The darkness was gone, and the light had returned. She remembered a saying her mother told her: _"No matter how dark the night may be, morning always comes."_ Akali smiled and looked down as she heard footsteps close by. Kennen. He looked back at her but quickly turned his gaze to where Shen and an unknown man were leaning on the rail. They walked over to where Shen was and he turned, still wearing his normal clothes, to Akali's surprise. He smiled and slightly nodded his head in greeting. Shen grinned as he spoke: "Well it's about time you two got up, we were just talking about you."

Varus moved forward slightly and looked towards Akali. "You are Akali then?"

"Yes." She replied.

"A pleasure, Shen has told me a lot about you." He paused, looking down at Kennen. "And you must be the Yordle."

"Indeed i am, do you have a problem with me being a Yordle?" Kennen said, burrowing his eyebrows in anger.

"Not at all. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Agreed." Akali told him. "And you are...?"

"I am Varus, and i look forward to travelling with you." At this, Akali raised an eyebrow and glared at Shen. He coughed silently and replied: "Varus will be travelling to the Institute with us."

"And why is that?" Akali asked.

"According to what Varus knows, Zed has joined forces with the Noxians. Varus and i agreed to working together to stop the Noxian commanders and Zed from doing any more damage."

"I see... Well, Varus, you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you, i also know an ally who might help us."

"Who is he? Or she?"

"Lee sin. He is a man with a cruel past. The Noxians destroyed his home, and from what he has told me, he felt corrupted by it. So, he burnt himself alive, or he tried to. One of his fellow monks put out the fire, but Lee sin's eyes were burned out. He is blind now." Varus laughed. "But somehow, he can still manage to beat anyone senseless." At that moment, the captain walked out onto the main deck from the captain's cabin and approached them. There was a large grin on Weylin's face.

"Good! You're all awake! I trust you all slept well?" Weylin asked, and was responded with nods from everyone, excluding Varus. Shen frowned as he spoke: "How many days until we get to Valoran, Weylin?"

"Two days at least, four at the most. It depends on the weather, you see."

Shen's eyes widened slightly. "And if it storms?"

"Then it will most likely take four days."

Shen pointed to the sky behind Weylin and everyone turned. A great black storm cloud was approaching them. Weylin looked back at them with sad eyes and said, "Enjoy the sunlight while it lasts. For this afternoon, there will be none."

The day slowly continued on as the storm got closer and closer towards them. By nightfall, the storm had approached them. The water was wild and the tides sent the ship slightly in the air as it passed over the massive waves. The rain poured down on the ship and everyone on it, the thunder crackling through the sky. Lightning struck about every minute, blinding the crew members. Shen looked around the chaos to try and find Weylin. He found the captain holding on the wooden rail on the opposite side of the ship with his left hand, and his right hand blocking the rain from his face. Shen stood up slightly and coughed before yelling: "We surely can't take much more of this! The ship looks as if it's about to break apart!"

"Indeed! If this storm lasts for too long, then we'll never make it to Valoran!" He looked out in front of the ship and gasped. "Look out!" Weylin shouted as a massive wave approached the front of the ship, "Hold on to something, lads!" he commanded.

The ship crashed into the wave and the wave pushed the ship's front up into the air slightly. The cargo on the ship, and including some people, slid down the main deck and slammed into the cabins. Shen held on as tightly as he could, but the rain made it very difficult. He turned his head to see Akali and Varus holding onto the rail. Suddenly, Shen lost and footing and found himself sliding down the deck and smashed his back into the corner on the cabin. He grunted and tried opening up his eyes. He placed his forearm on the deck and pushed himself up slightly. But before he could stand up, Akali screamed his name and told him to look out. Shen frowned and looked below him. The floor holding him was about to break from the amount of cargo that fell on it. Shen closed his eyes and the floor collapsed, sending Shen into the lower part of the ship, where most of the cargo was held. Shen landed face-first on the hard wood and he heard the splash of water. He had landed in a small puddle made from a hole in the ship, water from time to time flowing through it. He turned to his back and wished he hadn't. The cargo that was next to him when he collided with the wall was hanging from the edge, just about to fall on him. He was too weak to move, so he just held up his hand in front of his face, but it was of no use. The cargo fell from the edge of the main deck and landed straight on Shen's face and body. His head was knocked to the side slightly and his eyes darkened as fell into unconsciousness.

Shen's eyes opened after large amounts of effort and he turned his head to the left to see Akali sitting next to his bed on a chair, eyes closed as if she was asleep. "Akali?" Shen asked in a weak voice. Akali's head lifted up and her eyes quickly opened, "Shen! You're awake! I thought you were never going to wake up."

"What do you mean? How long have i been unconscious?"

"Shen... you've been unconscious for nearly four days."

"What? You're joking, surely."

"Do i look like i'm joking?"

"I guess not."

"Land ho!" They both heard someone shout from outside. They looked at each other and ran outside. Varus approached with Kennen at his side. Varus smiled slightly, "Well, my friends, we made it to Valoran." They all turned and looked out at the Main Island of Valoran, where the Institute of War was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6. I apologize for the amount of time i took to write this. But now that school has started, it's going to take a lot longer for me to finish each chapter. Anyway, here it is and i hope you enjoy!**

The sky was turning orange as Shen, Akali, Kennen and Varus farewelled the Captain as he turned his ship back away from the docks of Bandle city and left for home. The three ninjas and Varus continued through Bandle city, trying very hard not to trip over the little yordles that crowded the streets. They exited the city gates and continued forward through Valoran until nightfall approached. They set up camp at the place known as the Kumungu Jungle, and the woods were quiet as Varus and Kennen wondered through them, collecting wood for the campfire. They remained silent until Kennen broke the silence. "So... Varus, you don't look the same as most other humans i have met."

"I'm not human anymore. Once i cast myself into the flames, my humanity faded away. Now, i am a race unknown to all."

"That's... interesting, to say the least. But Varus, Why'd you do it? What purpose does it serve?"

"The flames give me the strength to defeat the evil in this world. With you and your fellow ninja's help, i will succeed. In return, i will help you defeat Zed and restore balance to your order." Varus was about to pick up another piece of wood when he froze suddenly. The yells of men and a woman could be heard throughout the forest, also the sharp, piercing gasps of pain. Varus dropped the wood he was carrying unslung his bow and started running back towards the camp. He turned slightly and gestured to Kennen. "Come on, we have to move now!" Kennen ran up near him and Varus led the way back to the camp.

Shen gritted his teeth as he drew his sword from the ninja's body and he turned to face his other opponent, blocking the blade coming towards his head. His blue armour was now covered in blood. He pushed his arm upwards, throwing the ninja off-balance. Shen quickly reacted by slashing the ninja's throat. Shen turned his head to see Akali fighting two Shadow ninjas at once.

She fought with an elegance and grace he had never seen before. She ducked a sword swing from the ninja in front of her, now crouching on the forest floor. The second ninja tried to use his foot to sweep Akali off hers. She immediately reacted by jumping off the ground and into the air. She thrusted her feet out in both directions, landing powerful kicks to both of the ninja's heads. They both staggered backwards as Akali landed on the ground. She dashed to the ninja on her left, swinging her Kama quickly, impaling it in the ninja's chest. The ninja grunted as blood flowed out of his chest. Akali turned to see the other ninja charging for her, and with her Kama still in the ninja's chest, readied her other Kama and threw it at the approaching ninja. The ninja stopped as soon as he saw what happened, but it was too late. The Kama made a crunching noise and it landed directly in the ninja's forehead. The ninja stood in place for a moment then fell backwards, stiffly. Akali pulled her Kama out of the ninja's chest, who was surprisingly still standing, and slashed his throat with it. The blow made him turn around, facing away from Akali, and he moaned as he fell forward. She looked at Shen and grinned. Her grin disappeared, however, and she pointed at something behind Shen.

Shen turned to see a ninja standing in front of him, his sword held in both hands above his head, ready to make the blow. Actrak. The ninja began to thrust down his sword with he suddenly stopped, and as the ninja and Shen both looked down, they saw a purplish-red arrow sticking out of the ninja's stomach. The ninja dropped his sword and grasped the arrow with both hands. Shen grabbed the ninja's throat and pushed it upwards, now facing face-to-face. Shen threw a quick punch at the ninja's nose, breaking it. The ninja stumbled over backwards and before making his last gasps, died. More ninjas jumped out of the bushes and Kennen jumped forward, magically preparing himself. As he stood, preparing his lightning magic, he shouted: "Get back, all of you!" His body slowly moved into the air, the lightning around him striking places rapidly. He pushed his arms to his sides, fists clenched, and pushed his chest forward. Lightning appeared everywhere around him, striking down ninjas relentlessly. He yelled as lightning zapped in a large circle around him, killing all the ninjas unlucky enough to be caught in it.

The lightning subsided and Kennen collapsed to the ground, not moving. The group rushed towards him and Akali shook him slightly. After some time and effort, Kennen finally opened his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. He sat up and groaned. "Wow... that used up more of my energy than a thought." He looked around him, spying all the dead bodies of the Shadow ninjas. "Did i really kill all of them?" He asked no one in particular. Surprisingly, it was Varus who answered. "I doubt anyone would be able to survive that much power."

Kennen grinned. "Very true." He looked up at Shen. "Well, i don't think this place is safe anymore."

Shen looked at everyone with sad eyes. "No place is safe anymore, not until Zed has paid for his crimes and his order disbanded. We should rest here for the night, then we need to move. Let's all get some rest."

They disposed of the bodies and went into their tents. Shen was troubled, however. But quickly shook away the bad thoughts that lingered in his mind. He closed his eyes and after a time drifted off to sleep.

He was back at the temple, holding his two-handed katana in his hands and swinging and lunging at the target dummy. Finally, he gripped his sword tighter and swung at the dummy's wooden neck. He cut off the dummy's head in a clean swipe, the head flying up into the air, only to land at his father's feet. Looking up, his father smiled. "_It is good to see you training and preparing yourself for your destiny, my son."_

Shen frowned. "_And what of Zed? What is his destiny?"_

"_That is for him to discover. But for now, you must concentrate on your training."_

"_I'll try my best."_

"_That's all i can ask for." _ His father told him, still smiling. The dream faded away, and a new image appeared shortly after. Zed was standing in front of him, panting.

"_A nice duel, dear brother, it seems we still cannot best each other." _ Zed told him with a smile.

Shen laughed. "_Indeed. I know your strengths and your weaknesses off by heart now." _Shen told him, grinning.

Zed's smile turned into a grin. "_As i know yours, Shen. Let's go, i believe father wants to see us." _ The memory was starting to fade as Zed walked away. Shen opened his eyes with a fright and sat up quickly. He looked around, making sure that this wasn't just some other dream. He got up and walked out of the tent. It was still night, and the moon was shining through the clouds. Shen took a seat at the edge of the cliff where their camp was. He sat there, simply staring into the night sky before losing himself to sleep.

They continued through the jungle for the next couple of days, and they eventually found themselves at the narrow passageway through the mountains of Targon. They ventured into the passageway and as they reached the end, they saw a caped figure standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the open fields leading towards the Institute of War. Once the darkness faded, they saw who the figure was. He had red body armour, and was wearing a dark blue kilt. A dark, blue cape flowing from his shoulders and his head was covered in a thick, plumed helmet. His shield was large and round, probably able to hide a whole man's upper body. His Spear was long and sharp, and it had the stains of dried blood across the tip.

He turned to face them, and it turned out that his whole face was concealed by some sort of darkness, with his glowing red eyes that started coldly into the party as they came closer towards him. He turned his whole body, gripping his spear, and shouted in a some-what hollow voice. "This is a strange time to be travelling, with the war going on. What is your business here?" The man thrusted the butt of his spear into the ground, standing it up to its full height. Shen raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "We are venturing to the Institute of War, to try and become Champions of the League."

"You don't appear to be that skilled. I too, wish to join the League of Legends." The man looked as if he was considering something, then spoke up, looking at Shen with an intense gaze. "I have a challenge for you, traveller. I can determine whether or not you are fit to join the league. I request a duel. If you win, then i shall let you pass.

Shen frowned. "And if i lose?"

"Then i will kill you, for there is no use for a weak man in this world."

"Then i accept your challenge...?"

"Ah, i am Pantheon, The Artisan of War. And you are?"

"I am Shen, The Eye of Twilight."

"An honourable name, i shall tell my clansmen of your honour."

"Let's do this."

Shen drew both his swords and gripped them tightly in his hands and prepared himself. Pantheon placed his shield in front of him, with his spear resting beside it, and charged forward. Pantheon thrusted out his spear, but Shen rolled out of the way of it, barely avoiding it. Shen kicked upwards, sending Pantheon's spear out of his hands and into the air. Pantheon made a wide swing with his shield, and Shen ducked under it. Shen slashed his swords across Pantheon's armour with no effect. Pantheon struck while Shen was off-guard, hitting him square in the face with his shield, knocking Shen back. Pantheon reached upwards and caught his still falling Spear firmly in his hand. Shen got up slowly and shook his head, attempting to recover from the blow.

They both charged forward to meet each other and a sharp sound erupted as Shen's swords clashed against Pantheon's shield. Pantheon moved back slightly then pushed forward with great force, pushing Shen off of his shield. Pantheon reversed his grip on his spear and held up close to his face. He thrust his hand forward and let go of the spear, sending the spear flying true towards Shen. Shen gripped his swords and swung at the mid-air spear, sending it scattering across the ground.

Shen dashed forward, and clashed his swords against Pantheon's shield. Shen swung his blades so quickly that Pantheon was forced back. Shen held his swords facing downwards at his waist and swung upwards with all his strength, making Pantheon stagger, his shield lifting up higher from the blow. Shen saw the opportunity and took it, ducking to the ground and sweeping his leg into Pantheon's, causing Pantheon to fall to the ground. Pantheon rolled backwards and his body jumped up slightly. Pantheon stood up straight and ran at Shen, jumping into the air, lifting his shield above his head. Shen side-stepped as Pantheon crashed into the ground where Shen once was, his shield forced into the hard ground. Pantheon saw his spear just a short distance away and ran to it.

Pantheon grabbed his spear and he turned to face Shen. They both charged forward, but Shen did something unexpected. He leapt into the air, somersaulting over Pantheon and landing behind him. Shen kicked out after he landed, landing a swift blow into the back of Pantheon's leg, crippling it. Pantheon grunted as he fell to his knees. Shen turned and sliced his swords against Pantheon's arm. Pantheon cried out in pain, dropping his shield and spear and clutching his arm. Shen prepared himself and thrusted his leg from the side, hitting Pantheon square in the temple. Pantheon staggered back and fell on his back into the ground. Shen held out his sword in front of him and pointed it at Pantheon's neck, holding his other sword close to him. Shen then sheathed both his swords and held out a hand, and Pantheon took it. Shen pulled Pantheon to his feet and Pantheon looked sharply at Shen. "You are stronger than I anticipated. You have fought with honour, and with that, earned the right to travel through here. I hope that we will meet again on the Fields of Justice, Shen. Maybe then you won't be so lucky."

"I'll be waiting." Shen told him. Shen and his companions farewelled Pantheon as he left back through the way that they had come. They continued forward across the country for many days until they reached a cliff overlooking the Institute of War. They stood there and Akali spoke. "We did it. We reached the Institute of War."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 7. Describing what happens in the league from my own opinion is harder than it looks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

The Institute of War was a large fort made up of solid stone surrounded by a wall, just a bit higher than the size of a normal man. A young man in robes leaning against the wall next to the gate lifted his head to see a group of four strangely dressed travellers approaching the Institute. He stood up straight and coughed slightly as the group reached the gates. "Welcome, travellers, to the Institute of War! Home of the League of Legends! How may I assist you?" The man told them, in a loud and excited voice. Shen stared at him. "We wish to join the League of legends."

"Ah, excellent! Follow me please!" The man exclaimed. They followed him through the Institute. He led the group inside the fort and into the central hall. There were several men and women in robes sitting around a large table in the centre of the room. The young man coughed slightly and everyone around the table turned to face him. "Excuse me, High Summoners. But these travellers here wish to join the League of Legends." The man told them. The High Council summoners glanced around the room at each other, talking silently. They all looked up and one man dressed in very fine and noble-looking robes addressed them. "You all wish to join the league? Once you join, there is no going back." The group nodded and the man smiled. "Very well, you will be tested to see if you are strong enough." The older man turned to the young man who had led them. "Summoner Benji, please show our guests to some spare quarters, where they may rest." Benji nodded and gestured that the group followed him. He led them through the Institute until they reached the Champions Quarters. He showed them to four rooms along the hallway, and Benji led Shen into one room, while another three summoners led Varus, Akali and Kennen into the other rooms.

Benji closed the door behind him and looked closely at Shen, who stood glancing around the room. The room was quite large, and there was a large double bed against the back wall of the room. There was a large couch in the centre of the room, with a small table in front of it. On the table rested a bowl, full of different fruits. In the west corner of the room, there was a large bathtub. Benji walked forward and placed a hand on Shen's armoured shoulder. "I'll let you get acquainted, Champion. If you need to contact me, there is an orb over there." Benji said, pointing towards the east wall where a large, glowing blue orb rested on a table. "Get some rest while you can, for you will be very busy tomorrow." Benji told him with a slight smile. Benji turned and left the room, and Shen moved towards the couch and sat down. He pulled off his mask, grabbed an apple from the bowl and began to eat. After he finished eating, he walked towards the bath and began taking off his armour. He waited as the bath began filling with hot water, and finally stepped in slowly and relaxed. He started using the soap to wash the dirt and dry blood off of his body. After he was done, Shen stepped out of the bath and reached forward to grab a towel and dried his body.

He put on his armour again and grabbed his swords, sheathing them on his back, and left his room. He ventured down the hallway until he reached the massive central hall. He walked across to the opposite side of the hall and found the training room. He opened the door and found people spread out across the room, some men and women lifting weights and some training with their weapons against the training dummies. Shen ventured over towards the training dummies and found a dummy. He drew his swords and looked to his right, where other people with swinging and stabbing with a variety of different weapons. Shen turned his attention back to the training dummy and gripped his swords tighter.

He began slashing and stabbing the dummy with incredible speed and strength. The man next to him threw glances at Shen every minute or so. Shen continued attacking the dummy for about another twenty minutes. Shen sheathed his swords and walked to the other side of the room, where a rack of white towels stood against the wall. Shen took a towel and wiped the sweat from his unmasked face. The man who had been glancing at him during training approached him. The man looked quite young, about his early twenties. He had short black hair and slight stubble. He had grey eyes with gleamed with intelligence. On his back, he had a sheathed massive golden hammer, which was unlike any weapon Shen had seen before. He was wearing a brown overcoat which covered golden body armour. His right arm was completely covered in thick golden armour. He smiled at Shen as he spoke. "Greetings, friend. From the looks of it, you handle yourself in combat pretty well."

"You as well. That is a very odd looking weapon." Shen said, pointing at the hammer sheathed on the man's back. The man unsheathed it and placed the butt of the hammer on the floor, showing the hammer's height. The hammer was tall, about the same size as the man who wielded it. The man laughed. "She's a beauty, isn't she? I made her myself, just as I was about to hunt down Viktor. The name's Jayce, by the way. I'm also known as the Defender of Tomorrow or the Hero of Piltover." Jayce said, extending his left hand. Shen shook hands with Jayce as he said. "I am Shen, the Eye of Twilight."

"Nice to meet you, Shen. Are you here to join the league as well?"

"Yes, my brother fled here after he committed a horrible crime, I came here to hunt him down. Tell me, is there a man named Zed here?"

"Zed? I think I've heard that name before. Ah yes, Zed arrived here a couple of days ago. He has already joined the league."

Shen swore. "I've got to get into the league. He cannot be allowed to escape justice."

"From looking at you fight, you have a very high chance of being accepted. What did this Zed do that was so bad anyway?" Jayce asked, sitting on a bench in the bottom right corner of the room. Shen sat down and looked down at the floor. "Zed was my brother, as you know. We were very close, but he was jealous of the attention my father, the previous Eye of Twilight, gave me. For I was his true son, and I needed to be strong in order to forfill his roll. Zed was wandering the temple at night when he found an ancient box. He opened it and the shadows within took over him. He challenged me to a duel, and he used techniques I have never seen before. Father knew he had opened the box, and banished Zed from the Kinkou order. Zed trained a whole new order of what he calls "Shadow Ninjas" and returned to the Kinkou order with his army of ninjas behind him. My father approached him and begged Zed for forgiveness. My father led Zed up towards the box. Once they were inside, there was a scream. Zed came back out with my father's head. Zed continued on to destroy to Kinkou order completely, but I managed to lead some of the order to safety."

Jayce frowned. "That is a sad story, Shen. If in any way possible I can help you defeat Zed, then I will, you have my word."

"Thank you, Jayce. Zed will pay for what he has done."

Just after he spoke, a woman approached them. She had long brown hair which trailed down her shoulders and back. She wore a short, purple dress and a matching coloured, tall hat. She had hazel eyes and a smile that was like the sun coming up. On her shoulder rested a strange looking weapon. It was quite long and looked heavy, but the woman carried it with ease. She smiled at Jayce and playfully hit him in the arm. "Making friends, Jayce?"

"Indeed. This is Shen, and he is here to join the league."

"I see." She turned towards Shen. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?" She asked Jayce, chuckling. Shen frowned and that made the woman laugh again. "I'm just joking around with you, Shen. Oh, my name's Caitlyn, a pleasure." She smiled at Shen. He nodded and looked inquiringly at her weapon. Caitlyn noticed this look and pulled her gun off of her shoulder and held it in both hands. "What sort of weaponry is this?" Shen asked.

"This? This is a sniper rifle, haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Never have I seen anything like that before."

"Really? Where do you come from?"

"Ionia." Shen answered simply.

"Ah, no wonder. Rifles are hand-crafted in the city of Piltover."

"What are they for?"

"Snipers are made for long range and accuracy. I can pick off targets at a very far distance. Men and women with swords can't get anywhere near me."

Shen smiled his rare smile. "I bet I could."

Caitlyn smiled. "Let's test that out sometime." She turned to face Jayce. "We are going to be summoned in ten minutes, Jayce. Get to the summoning room. Anyway, I gotta go. Catch ya later guys." She happily waved goodbye and walked out of the training room. Jayce had turned to see the beautiful woman leave the room. He turned back to Shen and grinned. "Now there's a woman who I wouldn't mind to call my own, but I doubt she feels the same way about me." Jayce's grin disappeared. "I'm just another citizen to her. Even though the city calls me a hero." A slight smile appeared on Jayce's face." Bah, I'm not going to trouble you with my problems. I'll see you around, eh?" Shen just nodded. Jayce waved and left the training room, leaving Shen alone there. Shen found no point in staying in the training room, and left. Shen ventured across the massive hall and back towards the Champions Quarters. He knocked on Akali's door and she opened it. Her dark hair wasn't tied back like it usually was, instead it flowed down her back. Her mask was off, revealing a beautiful face. She was wearing normal clothes instead of her Ninja tabi. She smiled at him and gestured that he came in. He glanced around the room, which was much like his own. Akali sat down on a chair and Shen sat on the chair opposite of her. She poured two glasses of wine and gave one to Shen. He took it with a smile and sipped it. Akali looked at him, smiling sweetly. "What brings you here, Shen?"

Shen leaned forward slightly. "I have some news." Akali nodded for him to continue. "It turns out that Zed is already here and has become a champion."

Akali frowned. "I doubt that the summoners would tell you that. Who told you about this?"

"A man named Jayce. He has been a champion here for a while, and he saw Zed join the league. He seems an honourable man. Jayce promised me that if he could help me defeat Zed in any way, then he will. I hope he keeps that promise, because we need as many allies as we can get." Shen took another drink from his wine glass as Akali made a tent of her fingers. "But… how are we going to defeat Zed? Killing in the walls of the Institute is against the law, and you do not truly die on the Rift. How are we going to stop him?"

Shen froze for a moment before speaking quietly. "I haven't thought of that yet, in fact, I don't want to think about killing my own brother. But he will die for the crimes he has committed, brother or no."

"Is death really the only way? Maybe he could cure him somehow…"

"There is no cure for madness. Zed has gone insane for power."

"There must be something we can do other than butchering him. It seems so wrong."

Shen's face hardened with anger. "If you think it's so bloody wrong, why don't you go and join him? I'm sure that will suit you much better!"

"Shen… I didn't mean it like that."

Shen's face was relieved of anger and he sighed. "Sorry, Akali, I should have controlled my temper. Some Eye of Twilight I am. I can't even control my emotions anymore."

"Do you still want to be the Eye of Twilight?"

"I can't be the Eye of Twilight anymore even if I wanted to."

"Then what is going to happen after we defeat Zed?"

"I… I don't know. Go back to Ionia and rebuild the order, I guess."

"You don't sound so happy about that."

"Not particularly. I don't want to be an emotionless statue. I know Father would want me to, but…"

"You don't have you follow his wishes anymore."

"I know, but I won't abandon the order. If I have to be the Eye of Twilight, then I'll do it."

They remained silent for a time, and Shen was becoming tired. He bid Akali goodbye and retired to his own room. He got out of his armour and hanged it up on the mannequin, which was next to the door. He slid into his bed and sat up awake for about an hour. He closed his eyes and after a time, fell asleep.


End file.
